


Having It All

by hazelwho



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Flashpoint
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A introspective Jules piece for Snippet Tag Event 4 over on LJ's ds_snippets and DW's dsc6dsnippets.</p><p>Prompt was <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/20279.html?#cutid1">this picture</a> of a dropcloth and DIY materials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having It All

Despite what her mother says, Jules doesn’t _need_ a man – she can afford her own mortgage, mow her own lawn, and hang her own drywall. And she hates dating. There are only two kinds of reactions men have when she tells them what she does for a living. Either they have some kind of cop kink and asked _way_ to many questions about handcuffs and snipers and vests and guns, or they just shut down on her completely, and she can almost see them mentally mentally writing her off.

Sometimes she misses having someone to ask how her day was. It’s been a while since she’s come home to the pleasant surprise that someone else has done the dishes, bought the groceries, put a load of laundry in, cooked dinner. Part of her doesn’t think she’ll get to have that again. Sweetness and stability are things that other people get, people who aren’t the first woman in SRU, people who don’t sometimes have to shoot strangers. If she thinks about it too hard, she hates Ed and Wordy a little bit for getting everything they want. It’s all so _easy_ for them.

Jules hates moping, so she makes dinner – peanut butter and bananas on whole wheat – and cracks open a beer. It’s Friday night. If she can get the drywall taped and floated tonight, she can texture it tomorrow and get it painted Sunday afternoon.


End file.
